The present invention relates to a process for producing amino acids such as L-threonine and L-lysine by fermentation. The amino acids are widely utilized in the fields of drugs, foodstuff, animal feed, etc.
Heretofore, with regard to production of amino acids from methanol which is a starting material for fermentation available in large quantities at low cost, there are known processes in which microorganisms belonging to various genera are used; for example, microorganisms of the genus Achromobacter and the genus Pseudomonas (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 25273/70), the genus Protaminobacter (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 125590/74), the genus Protaminobacter and the genus Methanomonas (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 25790/75), and the genus Microcyclus (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 18886/77). However, the amounts of amino acids produced are small and are not satisfactory in these known processes.